


[Art] Lightbulb

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, WinterWidowHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: How many Avengers does it take to change a lightbulb?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85
Collections: Winterwidowhawk Fest





	[Art] Lightbulb

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the many people who helped with my spelling and pocket placement 😂

**Author's Note:**

> If this gave you a giggle leave me a comment 🤣


End file.
